Haru Haru
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: "Es el mismo día una y otra vez, y por más que trate, siempre mueres en mis brazos. Esto es un maldito cliché" - UA TH SoulxMaka Short-Fic
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo. Kagerou Days es propiedad de Jin. Todo lo demás está sacado de mi falta de sueño (?).**

_Hace SIGLOS que quería escribir una historia de este tipo, y aunque tenía más o menos la idea, nunca logré desarrollarla por completo. No fue hasta que vi por quién sabe cuanta vez "El Efecto Mariposa" y el video de Kagerou Days que logré unir todas mis ideas y hacer este fic. Será muy corto, y los capítulos también, además de que estará lleno de gore. Si no les gusta, no lean, por fa xD Evitemos comentarios desagradables._

_Perdón de antemano si mi narración falló un poco. Soy mala narrando de esta forma. No pude hacerlo en protagonista porque… bueno, ya lo entenderán luego. De antemano, gracias por los reviews ¡y disfruten la lecutra!_

* * *

><p><strong>Haru Haru<strong>

_**Prólogo**_

Y allí estaba otra vez; sentado en la cama, con la respiración agitada y el cabello pegado a la frente por culpa del sudor.

Soul se pasó la mano por esta, haciéndose hacia atrás su blanco cabello. _Ya es la segunda vez_ se dijo a sí mismo, mientras que miraba el cielo por su ventana. Estaba nublado, lo cual significaba que pronto llovería. Sonrió de forma torcida, con cierto aire divertido ante esos pensamientos.

No es como si a él le importara eso. Lo único que ocupaba su mente ese día era que se encontraría con Maka para tener su "segunda cita oficial", como solía decirle ella desde hace una semana. De forma torpe y adormilada, salió de la cama, para después irse a dar una ducha. Quería quitarse los recuerdos de su sueño, al igual que el sudor que comenzaba a resultarle incómodo.

Antes de salir de su casa, hizo lo que siempre hacía durante las mañanas heladas de sus vacaciones. Saludó a sus padres, le robó una tostada con mermelada a su hermano, tomó su paraguas para evitar mojarse cuando la lluvia empezara y salió con dirección al parque, el lugar donde él y la rubia se habían citado.

¿Desde hace cuanto que estaban saliendo? Tal vez un mes, no recordaba bien la fecha. Ellos dos habían sido amigos desde la infancia, y no se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la rubia hasta entonces. Sólo faltaban un par de meses más para que pudieran graduarse, y entonces se separarían para ir a diferentes Universidades.

Pero… eso no iba a separarlos, ¿cierto? El albino se lo planteó seriamente. Él le llamaría cada que pudiera, y procuraría visitarla seguido a su casa. No le importaba el tener que gastar un par de dólares en pasajes con tal de encontrarse de nuevo con ella. Una sonrisa algo boba creció en sus labios, y culpó a aquel sentimiento llamado "amor" de eso.

— ¡Soul!

Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto la voz de Maka resonó en sus oídos. Estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque, con algo blanco y peludo en las piernas. Enarcó una ceja, algo confundido y curioso, mientras que se acercaba a ella.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó, señalando la bola de pelos.

— Es un gato — respondió ella, contenta —. Lo encontré en la puerta de mi casa, y pronto me acordé de ti. ¿A que no se parecen? — bromeó.

Soul hizo una mueca de desagrado.

— No me compares con esa bola de pelos — farfulló, tomando asiento a un lado de su _novia_. No se había dado cuenta de lo extraña que sonaba esa palabra, aún en su cabeza.

— No te estoy comparando. Lo estoy afirmando — dijo ella, para después soltar un par de risitas.

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla, a pesar de que se burlaba cruelmente de su persona (según él). Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en el gato, quien se encontraba quieto en las piernas de la rubia. Al igual que él, el animal lo veía fijamente, con unos ojos rojos idénticos a los suyos…

— ¿Piensas quedártelo? — quiso saber. Tal vez él no fuera muy fanático de los gatos, pero si ella quería conservarlo, no se quejaría.

— Mis padres no me dejan tener mascotas, así que pensaba llevarlo a una veterinaria o algo así… — comenzó a decir Maka, hasta que de pronto, el gato siseó y saltó de su regazo, sorprendiendo a los dos —. ¡Gatito!

Soul apenas pudo comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Maka se había puesto de pie para perseguir al gato, con la intención de que nada malo le sucediera. Él hizo lo mismo casi sin darse cuenta, pero sólo para ir detrás de ella.

El gato pasó una calle deprisa, y la rubia le siguió sin siquiera fijarse a su alrededor. Por algún extraño motivo, el albino se detuvo antes de bajarse de la acera. El semáforo estaba en verde, y él sólo se quedó contemplando como un camión se acercaba a toda velocidad…

Y Maka seguía a mitad de la calle en esos instantes.

— ¡Maka! — la llamó, desesperado. Alargó su brazo hacia ella, y a cada paso que daba, sentía como si sus pies pesaran una tonelada.

Maka se giró a verle, pero no tuvo oportunidad alguna de decirle algo. El camión golpeó su frágil cuerpo con una fuerza brutal, haciendo que chorros de sangre salpicaran todo a su paso. Soul sintió como si algo le oprimiera el pecho y le impidiese respirar. Sólo cuando la sangre de la rubia manchó su rostro, logró salir de su pequeño estado de shock momentáneo.

Podía oír perfectamente los gritos de terror de las personas cercanas. Podía sentir perfectamente como ellos se acercaban para ver si se encontraban bien. Pero no podía ver sus rostros, no podía dejar de enfocar el cuerpo destrozado y ensangrentado de su novia. Del amor de su vida.

Se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, y con una delicadeza que ni él mismo sabía que tenía, la sujetó con cuidado, acunándola entre sus brazos. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que una lágrima cayó en la mejilla de ella, limpiando parte de la sangre que manchaba su blanca piel.

_No puede ser… Esto no está pasando… ¡Esto no está pasando!_

— ¡MAKA!


	2. Un día sin fin

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo. Kagerou Days es propiedad de Jin. Todo lo demás está sacado de mi falta de sueño (?).**

_Algo tarde la continuación, pero tengo excusa(?). Debido a que siento que no escribo muy bien en omnisciente, debo de releer millones de veces el capítulo para creer que está "aceptable". Perdón, pero estoy practicando este tipo de narración, así que espero y les guste aunque quede algo fail ;u;_

_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Vaya, no creí que pegaría tanto esta historia xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Haru Haru<strong>

**_Cap. 1: _**_Un día sin fin_

Y allí estaba otra vez; sentado en la cama, con la respiración agitada y el cabello pegado a la frente por culpa del sudor.

Soul se pasó la mano por esta, haciéndose hacia atrás su blanco cabello. _Ya es la tercera vez_ se dijo a sí mismo, mientras que miraba el cielo por su ventana. Estaba nublado, lo cual significaba que pronto llovería. Frunció levemente el ceño, algo confundido. ¿Por qué sentía que esto ya había sucedido antes? Negó con la cabeza, queriendo despejar esos extraños pensamientos. Hoy era su "segunda cita oficial" con Maka.

Antes de salir de su casa, hizo lo que siempre hacía durante las mañanas heladas de sus vacaciones. Saludó a sus padres, le robó una tostada con mermelada a su hermano, tomó su paraguas para evitar mojarse cuando la lluvia empezara y salió con dirección al parque, el lugar donde él y la rubia se habían citado.

Mientras que caminaba, comenzó a pensar que todo lo que estaba haciendo era igual a lo que ocurría en su sueño. Casi se rió de sí mismo ante esos pensamientos. ¡Pero qué tonto! ¿Cómo podía pensar que su sueño tenía algo que ver? Era eso, _sólo un sueño_.

— ¡Soul!

Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto la voz de Maka resonó en sus oídos. Estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque, con algo blanco y peludo en las piernas. Enarcó una ceja, algo confundido y curioso, mientras que se acercaba a ella.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó, señalando la bola de pelos.

_"Es un gato"_ dijo una voz en su cabeza.

— Es un gato — respondió ella, contenta —. Lo encontré en la puerta de mi casa, y pronto me acordé de ti. ¿A que no se parecen? — bromeó.

Soul hizo una mueca de desagrado; no sólo por el comentario de ella, sino por lo que hace minutos acababa de pensar. ¿Cómo iba a saber él que aquello era un gato?

— No me compares con esa bola de pelos — farfulló, tomando asiento a un lado de su _novia_. No se había dado cuenta de lo extraña que sonaba esa palabra, aún en su cabeza.

— No te estoy comparando. Lo estoy afirmando — dijo ella, para después soltar un par de risitas.

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír con cierto esfuerzo al escucharla. Todo lo que estaba pasando en esos mismos instantes se sentían como un extraño Déjà Vu. Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en el gato, quien se encontraba quieto en las piernas de la rubia. Al igual que él, el animal lo veía fijamente, con unos ojos rojos idénticos a los suyos…

— Sonará algo loco, pero… siento como si esto ya hubiera pasado — murmuró el albino, sin dejar de mirar al gato. Entrecerró los ojos, y el animal hizo el mismo gesto de él, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

— ¿De verdad? — Maka enarcó una ceja, para luego mirar hacia el frente. Su rostro se había vuelto repentinamente serio —. A mí me pasa seguido…

Soul quiso preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, más sin embargo, en ese instante el gato saltó del regazo de la rubia, después de sisear molesto.

— ¡Gatito! — le llamó Maka, preocupada.

El albino apenas pudo comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. La rubia se había puesto de pie para perseguir al gato, con la intención de que nada malo le sucediera. Él hizo lo mismo casi sin darse cuenta, pero sólo para ir detrás de ella.

El gato pasó una calle deprisa, y la chica le siguió sin siquiera fijarse a su alrededor. Por algún extraño motivo, el albino se detuvo antes de bajarse de la acera. El semáforo estaba en verde, y él sólo se quedó contemplando como un camión se acercaba a toda velocidad…

Y Maka seguía a mitad de la calle en esos instantes.

— ¡Maka! — la llamó, desesperado. Alargó su brazo hacia ella, y a cada paso que daba, sentía como si sus pies pesaran una tonelada.

Maka se giró a verle, pero no tuvo oportunidad alguna de decirle algo. El camión golpeó su frágil cuerpo con una fuerza brutal, haciendo que chorros de sangre salpicaran todo a su paso. Soul sintió como si algo le oprimiera el pecho y le impidiese respirar. Sólo cuando la sangre de la rubia manchó su rostro, logró salir de su pequeño estado de shock momentáneo.

Podía oír perfectamente los gritos de terror de las personas cercanas. Podía sentir perfectamente como ellos se acercaban para ver si se encontraban bien. Pero no podía ver sus rostros, no podía dejar de enfocar el cuerpo destrozado y ensangrentado de su novia. Del amor de su vida.

Se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, y con una delicadeza que ni él mismo sabía que tenía, la sujetó con cuidado, acunándola entre sus brazos. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que una lágrima cayó en la mejilla de ella, limpiando parte de la sangre que manchaba su blanca piel.

_Esto es un sueño. Un simple sueño. Despertaré y todo seguirá normal. Todo es un sueño, ¡TODO ES UN SUEÑO!_

— Yo no lo creo.

Soul dio un leve respingo cuando escuchó aquella voz, sobresaliendo de todos los gritos de los demás.

Su vista se posó sobre un chico idéntico a él, salvo que su cabello era negro como la noche. Usaba una sudadera y pantalón iguales a los suyos, pero estos también estaban teñidos de negro. Era casi como si fuese su contraparte, o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Qué… dijiste? — atinó a decir, con la voz rasposa por culpa del llanto.

El chico sonrió, de forma burlona, dejando ver así unos dientes afilados como los de un tiburón.

— Todo esto es real. Nada de esto es un sueño — se mofó, divertido.

****Continuará…**  
><strong>


	3. La habitación de los relojes

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo. Kagerou Days es propiedad de Jin. Todo lo demás está sacado de mi falta de sueño (?).**

_Siglos sin actualizar ni un solo fic. Matadme, gente 8'D Mis excusas son las de siempre: falta de inspiración, problemas familiares, la escuela… -sigh-. En fin, el capítulo de Akuma no Bara tardará en estar listo –sí, todavía-, así que pido paciencia. Pero mientras, ¡les dejo la continuación de este fic! Gracias por los reviews, gente bonita :'D._

* * *

><p><strong>Haru Haru<strong>

_**Cap. 2: **__La habitación de los relojes_

Soul intentó descifrar cual era el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero se dio cuenta de que nunca antes había estado allí.

Era una habitación oscura, la cual tenía cientos de relojes colgados en las paredes. Parpadeó algo confundido, mientras que el chico idéntico a él le miraba con cierta curiosidad o diversión, como esperando a que hiciera o dijera algo para poder burlarse de su triste situación.

— ¿Ya te diste cuenta o tengo que explicarlo de nuevo? — preguntó "su otro yo", mientras que se apoyaba contra una de las paredes.

El albino tardó en reaccionar. Aún no lograba salir de su pequeño shock emocional.

— Esto… no es un sueño, ¿verdad…? — murmuró, con la voz quebrada.

El moreno rió un poco y negó con la cabeza, de forma despreocupada.

— Nunca lo ha sido. Simplemente es un día que no acaba, porque no tiene un final.

— ¿Cómo… cómo es eso posible? — los ojos rojos de Soul se centraron en los del otro, con cierto brillo de miedo y terror —. ¡Antes no sucedía esto, todo era normal! ¡¿Por qué tiene que morir?! ¡¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto?!

Soul miró con rabia al moreno cuando este no hizo más que reírse de su comentario. ¿Qué tenía de gracioso el hecho de que Maka muriera una y otra vez? No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y lo único que deseaba es que dejara de ocurrir. El haberla visto morir tres veces le hacía sentir miserable, y el solo recordar su cuerpo destrozado por culpa del camión le provocaba arcadas…

— Ustedes no han hecho nada — dijo el moreno al fin, mientras que paraba poco a poco sus risas —. Oh bueno, tal vez sí — se encogió de hombros, para luego darle la espalda y mirar los relojes.

El albino siguió su mirada, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que uno de ellos se había parado. Justo a la hora exacta de la muerte de la rubia.

— Este es el tercero — murmuró, para luego señalar otros dos relojes que se encontraban en otras paredes. Los dos tenían un rastro de sangre ya seca —. Cada vez que el día termina, uno de ellos se detiene — explicó, acercándose al tercer reloj, sobre el cual colocó una de sus manos —, pero así no debe de acabar el día, por lo que este se vuelve a iniciar…

De forma lenta, pasó su mano por toda la superficie del reloj, manchándola con sangre. Soul contempló el intenso color carmín de esta, mientras que sus labios temblaban ligeramente.

No iba a llorar. No frente a ese tipo. Debía de ser fuerte y encontrar una solución a todo eso.

— Eso quiere decir que… cuando despierte… — comenzó a decir, y el moreno sólo asentía ante sus palabras.

— Todo volverá a empezar. Una y otra vez hasta que lo que tenga que pasar pase.

— _Una y otra vez_… — repitió, encogiéndose en su lugar para poder ocultar su rostro entre sus piernas. Tiró de su cabello con desesperación, mientras que intentaba organizar sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso sería algo que hizo mal durante el día? Era lo más probable.

Entonces eso sólo significaba que tenía que alejar a Maka de aquel sitio, pasara lo que pasara. ¿Pero a dónde la llevaría? Tal vez a su casa, o a un lugar lejos de las calles. Si podía evitar su muerte, entonces el día transcurriría normal, y todo esto se habría detenido, ¿cierto?

Desesperado, intentó aferrarse a esa pobre idea.

El otro chico, en cambio, se dedicó a mirarlo fijamente. De alguna manera u otra sabía hacia que rumbo iban sus pensamientos, y se preguntó seriamente si debía de advertirle o no. Después de todo, él era _él_, de alguna forma u otra.

Al final, optó por dejar que el otro descubriera todo por su cuenta. Ya había alterado lo suficiente las cosas al explicarle (más o menos) lo que estaba sucediendo.

A paso lento, se acercó a Soul, para luego inclinarse un poco y tocarle a penas la cabeza, queriendo llamar su atención.

— Prepárate para despertar — susurró, y tiró con fuerza de los cabellos blancos del otro…

… Y allí estaba otra vez; sentado en la cama, con la respiración agitada y el cabello pegado a la frente por culpa del sudor.

Soul se pasó la mano por esta, haciéndose hacia atrás su blanco cabello. La cabeza le dolía por culpa del tirón del otro, pero al menos eso le servía para darse cuenta de que nada de eso había sido un sueño.

Miró hacia la ventana, comprobando que en efecto, era el mismo día que ayer y antier, o incluso, de hace una semana. ¿Quién sabría cuanto tiempo llevaba pasando esto? Respiró hondo, y de forma decidida, salió de la cama.

Le pondría fin a eso, pasara lo que pasara.

__**Continuará...**


End file.
